U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,696,117 entitled, Benzoxazine antimicrobial Agents, discloses benzoxazine and pyrido-oxazine antibacterial compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds, and methods for their production and use. These compounds are effective in inhibiting the action of a bacterial histidine protein kinase and are thus useful as anti-infective agents against a variety of bacterial organisms, including organisms which are resistant to other known antibiotics.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,707,990 entitled, 2-substituted amino and thio alkyl benzoxazine antimicrobial agents discloses benzoxazine and pyrido-oxazine antibacterial compounds with a fused phenyl or fused pyridyl moiety and a substituted amine or substituted thio moiety as herein described, pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds, methods for their production and their use in treating bacterial infections.